battle_of_the_grounded_dungeonfandomcom-20200213-history
Pop Goes the Weasel/Pup Goes the Woodchuck
"Pop Goes the Weasel/Pup Goes the Woodchuck" is a Season 4 thread written on April 19, 2015. Summary Full Text Fenrir: '''The dungeon had been experiencing regular, steady tremors throughout the past few days, growing stronger and stronger with each hour. The rebels had assumed it was from the aftershocks of the first battle, and the presence of the demons around them. Today, the earth was practically shaking. ''“OUT…OUT…OUT…”'' It was a mantra, a pulse, a scream; the dogs that had gathered in the dungeon jumped to their feet and began prancing in place, frantically barking and howling as their master came nearer. There was a slight ethereal glow gathering around them, and soon their very bodies began to change. Their bright eyes became hollow and dead, burning with a deep fiery light in the empty sockets, and they swelled a bit bigger, their barks filled with a new malice. But their energy remained, however dead they may have appeared on the outside. They began to race back out through the halls to make way for Fenrir, jaws slavering with a new bloodlust. The ground began to shift and buckle. Solid slate flagstones were crumbling like stale bread; the walls began to shiver. A mound began to grow at the south side of the dungeon, where it was mostly destroyed and no rebels made their home. ''“OUT!!”'' '''Grey Bergman: '''As soon as she and Nala finished gathering the plans together, Grey was about to call the rebels to a meeting…when suddenly…another tremor…stronger than the last few they had been experiencing…appeared. Suddenly, the dogs began to turn against their masters…reminding the Lady of when the dragons turned against their riders. Then a small mound appeared by the south wall. Her eyes widened. “What…in the name of Hel…?” she asked herself. She turned to Nala. “ROUND EVERYONE UP!! WE GOT TO GET OUT HERE!!” '''Hrinthe Fishgiver: Of the dogs… of the wolves… Loki’s children… Hrinthe’s eyes widened in horror. The tremors were strong, vibrating through her claws, her legs, all through her bones as though - but there were dragons held by the Dragonsong outside the entrance - GO!! A CALAMITY APPROACHES! GO GO GO!! WE MUST FLEE!! She screamed, dropping her human illusion and flapping madly as she tried to flee, fly, anything to get away from what was coming. She could take a few with her if she had to. This was certain death approaching. At least they could escape death for a few hours if they went to the surface. They had to get out. Greg Ericson: 'Greg’s eyes widened as he saw the mound appear. Immediately he ran to Grey looking for direction. “What do you need to me to do?” he asked after finally reaching Grey. '''Grey Bergman: '''Grey looked around for anything Greg could possibly do at that very moment. Her eyes finally rested on the Deadly Nadder screeching and trying to round everyone up. She finally had an idea. “Grab Hrinthe and Nala and start leading everyone out of here and up to the surface. I’ll grab Haddock, Stonegit, Mera, and the kids. I’ll catch up with you.” '''Akkey Black: '“No!” Akkey ran past them, eyes wide. She had been bored and explored again, seeing a bit of the outside only by chance. Going out there would be the worst thing they could do, “There are dragons waiting for us. Gather everyone in the center of the dungeon!” '''Hrinthe Fishgiver: '''Hrinthe prayed to Midgardsormr - no, she could not to him, not now - she hoped that whatever influence the Warden had on her, it remained as she fled about the dungeon trying to gather everyone towards the center. '''GET TO THE CENTER OF DUNGEON! she roared at any crowd she saw. Some blinked, some ran, some stared because there was a dragon shouting at them in their minds. She was also well aware that they probably now knew her as the dragon that had tried to kill Grey, and had nearly succeeded in the case of Kira and Scorch. Actually, that could work to her advantage. She hissed at the nearest group, flared her wings out in an intimidating show, and began roaring. Center! NOW! She breathed out her coolest flame while making it seem as large and terrifying as possible. Then she began to quite methodically herd the rebels towards the center of the dungeon, snapping at their backs as they ran. I will apologize for this later… Grey Bergman: 'Grey grabbed Haddock, Stonegit, and the family bringing them all to the center of the dungeon as Akkey requested. She looked and saw Hrinthe pushing all the rebels to the center to join them. As soon as everyone was in one place, Grey turned to Akkey. “Okay, Akkey, if you have an idea, now might be a good time to put it into action,” she said. '''Maya Lindholm: '“She went somewhere else, through a portal.” Maya responded worriedly, scanning the crowd for Hunter. She found him taking care of the patients from the infirmary, “I think she went to where the shaking is coming from.” Back towards the south, Akkey popped out from the ground. They were surrounded, the war raged on outside with the dragons waiting for them, and now this earthquake… mound… thing is destroying their makeshift home. She stayed away from it, still within the boundaries of Hel’s protection. She watched it rise slowly, breaking through stones and earth, canines growling and pacing around. Maybe… it won’t affect us too much. Maybe the barrier will hold. Hel said we’re safe. I need to see. '''Nalaagura Ep'ha: Get inside! Everyone, MOVE!! The Warden did the best that she could to enter people’s minds and push them in the right direction. The bigger wolves were starting to close in, gazes flaring with a strange glow and jaws drooling. She drew her swords and kept them back as best as she could, sometimes entering her past vessels for a heartbeat to have them strike at the last second and keep a dog from tearing their own throat out. She kept a close eye on Hrinthe as well, keeping the barrier around her mind so she would not turn on them. The surface of the earth finally cracked, and there was a bloodcurdling bass note that rippled through everyone’s chests as the tip of Fenrir’s snarling jaws broke through the dirt and the stone, shattering one corner of the dungeon and sending shrapnel flying for hundreds of yards. His fangs pierced the ground like small white mountains, cutting and crushing and helping his head wriggle free. The snout grew wider and wider at the base, and then his eyes appeared like massive searchlights, wild with fury and crazed with bloodlust. The sounds of crushing earth and falling rocks and low howling was deafening. “OUT! OUT! I AM OUT!! DEMON–IS–WHERE!?!” The Warden froze. Hrinthe Fishgiver: 'The sound rung in Hrinthe’s ears. Between the constant compelling commands of the Dragonsong, the effort it took to control it with the help of the Warden’s influence, and now this… It was after the Warden. The Warden was the key to helping the dragons and stopping the Father. Hrinthe turned to the others around her, eyes practically burning with absolute certainty. You must find the Chief! I will help! Warden, do not let the Dragonsong reach me! I will buy time! ''I can fix things. Hrinthe jumped into the air and began to use her flame. She created a wall of fire - protective, meant to hold back whatever it was coming from the south of the dungeon. Then she flew through the fire, intent on finding Akkey and giving her and the others time. She had no idea what was planned. She knew couldn’t stand up to whatever this was. But at least she could try. A few minutes might be all they needed. 'Akkey Black: '''It was like time slowed down. The moment the snout pushed through the earth, the growling noises became clearer, calling for the Warden… it slammed back with such a force. She could barely breathe. Akkey remembered the entire thing. The same sensation of fear and disgust was crashing down on her, how the Warden had protected her. An involuntary shiver went down her spine, ''Fenrir… Frigga… “Run…” she whispered hoarsely, staggering towards the Warden. The entire Rebellion was in the centre now, like she asked. Flames rose up, temporarily blocking the oncoming attacks from the wolves and dogs. She looked up and saw Hrinthe. “It’s not going to hold… we have to run…” All her fingers stretched out in odd angles. Water ran on the ground in rivulets, speeding towards corners of the dungeon. She wouldn’t be able to get everything, but at least a part… “Warden… Nala… you and Hrinthe need to get to the centre… quick…” 'Nalaagura Ep'ha: What!? No, I will not leave until you do!'She lunged forward and her blades flashed, impaling a stray wolf through the center of its chest and flinging it to the ground, where it staggered upright, still snarling fiercely through its blood-soaked fur. Nalaagura stepped in front of Akkey, spreading her swords out on either side of her to keep it from lunging at the half-breed.'''Do what you must! The wolf was surging upwards; his entire head was free and now his scruff was barreling through the surface, carving the whole even wider and continuing to shake the dungeon in an absolute fury. Fenrir’s jaws screamed wider, bleeding tongue lolling over his jaws and water gushing over his throat and across the ground in huge splashes. Another hill of earth pushed upwards as his churning forelegs began rising to the surface. Hrinthe Fishgiver: '''Hrinthe flew upwards, creating walls of flame and sending spike after spike at any wolf that came near. It was now, through the rush of energy, that a few of the injuries she had received during her attempt to kill Grey, those sword slashes at her stomach, began to ache and split. She aimed a huge fireblast towards Fenrir’s jaws. It hit, but it didn’t seem to affect the beast, if it even felt it at all. Now she was terrified of it. But she had to do something still. '''Go Chief! Warden! '''she screamed into their minds. '''Do what you will! I will cover you! I will give you time! Run! Use your power! You must save rebels - you must save dragons! You must save King! If you are going to do a thing, do it! Akkey Black: 'She was still in a daze. Her eyes clouded over as the Warden and Hrinthe kept attacking, keeping the canines back. ''Run. The water kept spreading. Some that spilled from Fenrir’s throat were useful, it stretched the portal beneath their feet faster. It’s been a while since she’s done this… it was nothing to the portal she opened during the battle for the dolls. This was just like that time; fishing for souls, recruiting cities and towns into Hel’s army.But I need to take the dungeon, too. Because the barrier… She whirled around, letting the demon and the dragon take care of their attackers. Two hands firmly on the ground, the water stretched clear, under rubble and cells and people. She could feel them, the panic, the haste, the weight.Take everything. They started to sink. '''Grey Bergman: '''Amidst all the panic and uncertainty, Grey watched as Akkey created another one of her portals, and soon enough the dungeon began to sink. The plan might actually work! They were going to get out of here! She gripped onto Warren, Greg, and Asha holding them closely with Haddock holding his family next to her. Both the King and the Lady looked at each other, and Grey was able to see some uncertainty…the same uncertainty everyone else had, but she could also see the trust he had in her to lead this Rebellion. They both knew this was the best option. The rebels moved further and further into the ground. The Lady looked up at Nala and Dagger fighting Fenrir off bravely. She made a note to herself to name them as heroes once the ordeal was over as she tightened her hold on her three unofficial adoptive siblings. '''Fenrir: '''The first paw was free. It slammed down to the ground with tremendous force, covering an area the size of a field and digging claws bigger than longships into the overturned earth. He pulled himself out further, craning his head around until his huge eyes found the Warden’s tiny figure standing next to Akkey. The air rumbled as his throat undulated with a growl and he hunched his shoulders and pulled himself out of the tunnel farther, his long back sliding against the edges and sending billowing clouds of debris into the air. The dungeon roared with the wind from his heavy panting and his jaws pried open, strings of disgusting saliva criss-crossing his teeth and his entire form lowered down to the dungeon, which now seemed like a toy in comparison to him. ''“YOU…TWO!! YOU…NOT…BREAK ME…FREE!!”'' he thundered, tongue sliding out hungrily. 'Hurry, Akkey! '''Nala cried, brandishing her sword as the other dogs backed away in submissive fear, tails tucked between their legs. '''Akkey Black: '''She could only grunt in response, breathing shallowly as the wolf roared. Akkey remembered the fear she felt the first time, the second wasn’t any better. Her entire self strained against the weight; transporting people was one thing, bringing structures was a Herculean task.''Heavy. Too heavy. She almost slipped twice, letting the buildings crash through, but she caught them on time, slowly easing them through the portal. She could feel the couple of hundred people sinking, the water closing over their heads as they moved around nervously. They would arrive first. Akkey could only hope that they would stay put when she set the rest of the dungeon down. '''Hrinthe Fishgiver: '''Water. Water. They were going through the water. Hrinthe shrieked in alarm. That water, that voice place, that whatever it was that Kiri had once described to her. Hrinthe would not go in. That was death waiting for her. It would swallow her up and smother her and she wouldn’t be able to fly or escape and it was dark and cold and she could not - The wolf was still emerging from the ground. '''Go, the dragon spoke to Akkey and the Warden, staring at Fenrir in the face. I will be fine. Go. Grey Bergman: '“DAGGER!” she shouted to the dragon. “Get over here! We need to stay together! That’s an order!” '''Fenrir: '''The wolf bared his teeth and snapped at the tiny dragon, nearly taking off her tail with a slice of his molars, but eventually he decided that she wasn’t worth his time and he snorted in her direction, a blast of air unbalancing her and throwing her out of the sky, if only temporarily. His thick fur smoldered around his face form her fire and he shook his head and neck, folds of skin and fur wriggling and flapping and tossing even more water over the entire scene. Pulling his haunches out of the ground, Fenrir reared his head back and then slammed his jaws into the ground, upper and lower on either side of the Warden and Akkey. They began to slide closed like a massive clamp, dragging earth in huge mounds between his teeth as he tried to catch them in his gullet. His scarred tongue hung like a huge, meaty banner over their heads. Terror filled the Warden and she stood as close to Akkey as she could, arms spread wide.''Hrinthe…no, you can’t…maybe I can still… '''AKKEY!! NOW!! Akkey Black: 'She looked up, gasping and trembling in sheer horror as the massive jaw closed around them rapidly. ''Now. Now. Akkey, now. It’s heavy. She strained so hard, sending everything as quickly as she could without destroying anything… or anyone. Still the teeth came for them. I don’t want to die. She shut her eyes and screamed, heart thudding painfully in her chest. It was too heavy. They slipped from her grasp and tumbled through the water; thankfully they were almost there. She felt them leaving the portal just in time. In a rush, the last three also fell through, the portal closing with a familiar pop over their heads right as the terrifying jaws snapped shut. Then there was silence. They tumbled through, as they did before, and they resurfaced somewhere else,dry and safe. Akkey refused to open her eyes. She could hear the others, cries of relief and worried shouts, wondering what happened. Still, she cowered on her knees, forehead pressed into the ground, arms over her head, shaking like a leaf. She didn’t dare move. The scene replayed in her head, over and over, the teeth glistening with blood and water, sharp and deadly, closing around them so quickly, they would have been crushed in instant. She whimpered softly, trembling. I don’t want to die. 'Nalaagura Ep'ha: '''Around Akkey’s shoulders, she felt one arm, and then another, bringing her upright and then hugging her close. Nala closed her eyes and tried to comfort Akkey with her mind, enveloping her with warmth and washing away the horrifying images. '''Shhh. It’s all right, '''she murmured.'You did well, little one, you did an outstanding job. You saved them. You saved all of them. '''She stroked the top of the girl’s head, unsure of how else to help, just staying on her knees next to the half-breed, holding her. The demon herself was trembling but she adjusted quickly to the sudden calm. The Warden also felt Hrinthe’s panicked mind above them, still protected, and the tension in her loosened completely with a sigh. '''Hrinthe Fishgiver: ''Water! Was in water. Water! How! Dragged in! Went through water! Dark and cold and agh! Aah! Giant wolf! Water! Smothered fire! Dark and cold! Was in water! Aah! Father shut up! Water! Cold! Aaagh!'' Hrinthe was curled up on the floor, dazed, bleeding from split wounds on her stomach, eyes unfocused as she stared into nothing. The Dragonsong pounded against the wall in her mind, and for once she was too much in shock to resist, but her body was too tired to follow anything the song commanded. Akkey Black: ''All of them.'' She kept her eyes shut. She didn’t want to open them. She was afraid if she did she’d see it again. She couldn’t stop shaking. Teeth and blood and saliva and earth about to crush them. They were going to die. They were supposed to be safe, Hel said no one could reach them, they’d be safe– You saved all of them. She felt warm, she could tell it was the Warden. She was doing this. She was trying to comfort her. But Akkey still shook, she was terrified. A trembling hand reached for her arm, gripping it weakly, trying to find some security in someone who was once her enemy. She was so tired. Her arms felt like lead from carrying the dungeon through. Tears sprung from her eyes as she hid her head, barely audible, “Help…” On the far side of the crowd, Hunter sat up, the breath knocked out of him. He looked around, quickly shifting into doctor mode as he searched for anyone injured, “Is anyone badly hurt?!” Grey Bergman: '''Grey stood up only to stumble a little as she scanned the Rebellion watching as they tried to process everything that happened. It didn’t seem like anyone had serious injuries. At least, she didn’t think so until she laid her eyes on Akkey, who was being comforted…by Nala. She quickly pushed that to the back of her mind once she realized how tired Akkey looked. Her eyebrows furrowed together with concern. “Over here, Hunter,” she said to the doctor as she moved to the demon and the half-breed. “Akkey, Akkey, are you okay?” '''Svied Jora-Maer: '''Svied, still shaken up from yesterday’s events, snapped out of her shocked trance. “Is anyone hurt?” she asked around. “Here,” a teenage boy sat against the stone wall, a gash in his right arm, “I was right near the weapons when that wolf showed up and then just…” he looked back at his wound. Svied knelt down beside the boy’s bleeding wound, “You just relax and I can fix that right up for you,” she smiled for the first time since her sister was wounded. She healed wound as best she could, nothing left of it but the scar. “Wow..hey thanks,” the boy gleamed. She finally felt like she was being helpful again. '''Fiendal Hrothgar Hookless: '''Fiendal took a moment to stop the whirring, he had just gone through this portal, it saved many rebels, but it was probably a lot of strain on the person who had cast it. He looked about, seeing the frightened people, and all other who were affected, “Does anyone know who made that portal?” he called out, hoping to help them. Possessing inanimate objects looking for the person. '''Cairbre: '''Cairbre heard a random voice asking who made the portal. He looked around, not finding the source of the voice. “That’s odd…I thought I heard someone..” he scratched his head and calmly went back to soothing the other frightened rebels. '''Hunter Lindholm: '''Hunter looked around him. No one seemed to be gravely injured, save for a few cuts and bumps here and there. He saw Svied taking charge and healing rebels, and he let her do most of the work. He quickly followed Grey to where the three were huddled on the ground, zipping up a few wounds along the way. He saw Hrinthe on lying on the ground, blood spilling into the stone floor. His brows creased with worry, and he took a hesitant step towards the shaking dragon. He still wasn’t used to being around the flying reptiles, but he needed to suck it up; she was going to bleed out if he didn’t close it up quickly. “Shh, shh, easy does it…” Slowly, he went nearer, keeping an eye on the tail and the claws and teeth. Hrinthe was too exhausted to do anything else. Hunter gently placed to hands near her wounds and quickly zipped them up, leaving only the faintest traces of scars on the black scales, “There.” he expelled a long breath. It was no longer painful for her, but he saw that she was still extremely distressed, “Hey, hey. It’s alright, you’re safe.” Hunter’s hands hovered, wanting to comfort her, but his nerves got the best of him. He dropped it and glanced back towards Akkey and the Warden. They had the same horrified, traumatized look on their faces. Akkey was visibly shaking in the demon’s arms; it was an odd sight to see the half breed being comforted by her. He turned back to Hrinthe, very worried, “What happened to you three?” '''Nalaagura Ep'ha: '''Nalaagura continued to calm Akkey, trying to help regulate the girl’s breathing. ''Gods…never…never again…I hate my family… ''She covered Akkey’s hand with her own and tilted her chin up. '''Are you hurt? You must rest, but any wounds you have should be attended to first. Akkey Black: '“No… no…” she slowly forced her eyes open, letting the light filter in. ''It’s okay, it’s okay. That’s the Warden… and Grey… and Hunter and everyone… It’s okay… Akkey focused on the scene unfolding before her, rebels trying to make some sense of what happened, people surrounding them, asking questions, worried, scared, getting closer, and closer, there’s no way out, they’ll be crushed, the jaws will snap shut– “No!” she ducked her head again, weakly pushing away at concerned hands, still trembling in fright. A portal wavered beneath them, but she didn’t have enough strength to fully open one. Get away from me… I’m scared… go away… 'Grey Bergman: '“Akkey,” Grey said calmly as the Chief squirmed in Nala’s arms. She gently took Akkey’s hands in hers and gently pulled her into hug holding her close. “Akkey, it’s okay. It’s over. That thing is gone. You saved us all. We’re okay. You’re okay. Shh…it’s okay. It’s okay. The nightmare is over now.” '''Nalaagura Ep'ha: Back! Get back! '''Nala snapped as she shot to her feet, glaring at the other rebels. They leaped back in fear, moving farther back into the dungeon. '''The vargr of Ragnarok was right under our feet; that is all you need to know. The Chief moved the dungeon. ''Give her room to breathe.'' Greg Ericson: '''Greg quickly grabbed Grey by the shoulders and pulled her back. “Come on Grey,” he chastised her in a whisper. “Your mom’s a healer and you never learned not to crowd a panicking patient? Just give her some space for a bit.” '''Akkey Black: '''She could hear them leaving, she could feel them staring at her; she still didn’t dare open her eyes. That was all she could see… the teeth and blood and saliva and the earth, closing in around them. They almost died, another second longer they would have been crushed– A wolf howled in the distance and she flinched violently, gasping and shaking uncontrollably. Akkey got to her feet, stumbling a few metres before falling again. She wanted to run, wanted to open a portal, to get away, to be alone. She just didn’t have the strength. It took too long for her to calm down. Five, ten, twenty, thirty minutes passed before her breathing regulated, muscles aching from tensing in one position for that period of time. Hunter approached her carefully, his fingertips crackling with magic. He knelt beside her, sending the same surge of magic as he had done before, “Let’s get you to bed,” he said quietly. '''Grey Bergman: '''Grey nodded to Greg quickly before turning back to Akkey, Hunter and Nala. “Take care of her. I’ll have Svied take care of Hrinthe and the others,” she said to Hunter quietly. She then turned to Nala and stood up. “We should go out and see where Akkey brought us. If we’re going to stay down here for the rest of Ragnorak, then we should get an idea of what we’re going to see once we can leave.” '''Nalaagura Ep'ha: Lead the way. '''Nalaagura was already stretching her mind across the landscape, feeling the organisms that lived there. Nothing overly threatening for the moment, but she would have to go see for herself where the half-breed had landed the dungeon. She glanced regretfully back at Akkey, wishing she could do more. She couldn’t help but feel like her current condition was all her fault. '''Grey Bergman: '''She nodded and then turned to Greg. “You’re in charge till we get back,” she said. “Keep everyone in here, and we’ll be back soon.” With that, Grey led Nalaagura out of the bunker. As soon as they stepped out…out of the barrier, she gasped when she saw their surroundings. “Uh…Nala? You got any clue as to where we are?” she asked. '''Nalaagura Ep'ha: '''The Warden squinted at the landscape, which was dense, shadowy forest, but with wide-leafed trees and more colorful than the dull snowy woods of the Wilderwest. '''Somewhere farther up north. I don’t know if… She suddenly gasped as something billowed on the edge of her consciousness and she drew back quickly, actually physically stumbling backwards at the sheer''enormity'' and power of what she had sensed. It couldn’t be. Grey…I think…I think we may have found who we are looking for. Grey Bergman: '''The Lady widened her eyes as she turned around and looked at the demon. Could she be referring to who she thought she was referring to? If Nala was, that could only mean that Shadow wasn’t too far behind either. “Y-you mean he’s here?” she asked nervously. Just because she wanted to face the God of the Dragons, it didn’t mean she wasn’t scared. “Are you sure?” '''Nalaagura Ep'ha: You think I would lead you on if I wasn’t? '''The tense irritation crept into the Warden’s voice and she turned and stalked back to the dungeon, scanning for anyone approaching their location. '''We had best hope the barriers continue to hold their own because if they don’t, and if we attract the attention of Midgardsormr, it’s over. 'Grey Bergman: '“Alright, alright, relax,” Grey said quickly getting equally irritated. “The last thing I need is you freaking out on me and putting yourself out of commission as well. It’s bad enough that Haddock just disappeared from everyone and Akkey is now probably in the middle of a panic attack, and now we’re stuck in the middle of nowhere with some Dragon..God thing on my tail! I can’t do this alone! You’re one of the few I can really count on right now, and I just–AGH!” She suddenly threw her hands up in the air and knelt to the ground. 'Nalaagura Ep'ha: '''The ground suddenly shuddered and cracks webbed out from Nalaagura’s feet as she clenched her fists.'Oh, so now you need me!! 'she snarled, spinning back around. Her essence began to flush scarlet again. '''Would have been nice to know earlier before Hel made me the equivalent of a ''watchdog!! And me, “freak out”? 'She snorted, stomping a foot, mind rumbling like a thunderstorm. '''I don’t ''freak. ''Just…go pull everyone together before they do something stupid. '''She felt bad about snapping but her patience had reached its end. And the Warden was doing the best she could to hide how terrified she was. She could only hope that neither Grey nor any of the rebels would be able to sense her fear but she had no idea how long she could keep it in check. '''Grey Bergman: '“That wasn’t my intention,” Grey shouted at the demon as she stood up, “and you know that! I had no idea Hel was going to show up and suddenly treat us like little babies and put us in this stupid bunker after all the utter and complete crap she forced us to go through in stinking Ragnorak just because we hurt her feelings or whatever messed up excuse she gave!” She was about to walk in when she thought of something else to say. “By the way, for someone who doesn’t freak, you really know how to throw a tantrum when you want to.” 'Nalaagura Ep'ha: '''The Warden’s eyes widened. '''Get…out of…my sight, '''she hissed. Her fingers were twitching. It took every last bit of her willpower not to throw her mind at her and strike out. Even then, she let it drift threateningly close before turning on her heel and heading into the woods, drawing one of her swords, burying it into a tree with a frustrated scream and then pressing her fist slowly into the bark above it, hunching her shoulders and bowing her head. Nala was boiling, but it was also tempered with a healthy shot of shame for how she was acting. ''“…you really know how to throw a tantrum when you want to…” …She sounds like Mother. 'Grey Bergman: '“FINE! BE THAT WAY!” Grey shouted at the top of her lungs watching the Warden leave. She closed her eyes tightly hoping to stop the tears from falling down her cheeks as she walked back inside. The guilt immediately ate at her from the inside. Nala was one of the few people who she could count on after Haddock was injured, and she just ruined it. No, she couldn’t cry. She was the leader now. Everyone was looking to her. They were counting on her now, and as soon as she would get Shadow back, things would be okay again. It had to be… As she walked back inside, she stopped dead in her tracks as realization struck her in the face. “Bloody Hel’s long hair strands…I just left Greg in charge…” She was about to run back in when she stopped again. “I’ve been working with Haddock for too long…” Then she continued to run back inside. Category:Season 4 Category:Events Category:Grey Bergman Category:Greg Ericson Category:The Warden Category:Akkey Black Category:Hunter Lindholm Category:Maya Lindholm Category:Svie∂ Jóra Mær Category:Kira Mær Category:Cairbre Category:Fenrir Category:Hrinthe Fishgiver Category:Fiendal Hrothgar Hookless